


Taco Tuesday

by Loneremo90



Category: South Park
Genre: It's taco Tuesday, Lunch, M/M, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneremo90/pseuds/Loneremo90
Summary: It's another day at the cafeteria table with our favorite Colorado teens. Stanman, slight Cartman & Kyle moments.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Taco Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It was Taco Tuesday at the cafeteria, and Cartman was jumping excitedly in line. He couldn't wait to engulf the crispy, favorable beef tacos. 

While waiting patiently in line, Cartman reaches out for a miniature hot sauce bottle in his pocket. Louisiana hot sauce was the perfect spice for his tacos.

The line began to speed up as Cartman takes several steps, smiling broadly. "This is going to be the best lunch ever!"

__

"You used my credit card on those disgusting tacos? What the hell!" 

"But Stan today is Taco Tuesday," Cartman whined a bit, pouring hot sauce on ten beef and chicken tacos. He didn't mean to buy five beef and five chic tacos with Stan's card. His card expired a few months ago after ordering a giant gummy bear on Amazon. 

"If you hadn't ordered that gummy bear, you'd still have money," Stan said casually, eating an apple from his tray. 

Kyle chuckled in agreement, eating a Falafel off his plate. "I agree. Who the hell pays $203 on candy?"

Cartman frowned at the red-haired in front, huffing. He crossed his arms over his chest. "It was on sale."

"But it's stupid," Kenny said through laughter. He thought the whole thing was ridiculous and hilarious. 

Stan frowned upon the blonde's rude comment. Only Stan can criticize his boyfriend's idiotic decisions. 

"You shouldn't judge Eric's choice, Kenny." Stan grabbed Cartman's arm, leaning his head on the brunette's shoulder. "Only I can do that."

Kenny leaned on the chair with a smirk look. "Excuse me for mocking your beau."

Cartman couldn't help to smile at Stan's defensiveness. He placed his chin on top of Stan's head. 

"You tell him, babe." Cartman praised him, smiling.

Kyle groaned in disgust. "You two are doing that mushy crap again." 

"Shut up, Jew," Cartman said insultingly, reaching for a greasy, beef taco. 

Stan wrinkled his nose as he watches Cartman devour his taco in a single one bite.

"Gross." Stan cringed and went back to his apple. 

Cartman laughed while chewing. "It's good tough."

"Argh, eat with your mouth closed, fat ass," Kyle argued, narrowing his brows.

Cartman rolled his eyes, removing himself from Stan. He flipped the bird to Kyle while Kyle scoffs in annoyance.

Stan watched his boyfriend and best friend bickering and Kenny stealing a taco from Cartman's plate.

Today was awesome.


End file.
